A Long Expected Meeting
by smacks15
Summary: Harry and Hermione reunite at a muggle mall. What will happen to their once passionate releationship?
1. Default Chapter

A Long Expected Meeting

"Harry Potter?" Called out a familiar voice.

"Hermione Granger?" I called. 

"Oh my gosh, it's you!" We both called to each other and I ran up to her as fast as I could to envelope her in a hug. After all he had loved her for 7 years. Deep down he did still long for her. "What a random day!" Harry thought. Seeing Hermione after 5 years of no communication in a muggle mall! 

"What have you been doing with your life, Harry?" Hermione's sweet voice brought him back to reality. 

"Oh-oh I became a Seeker for Puddlemore. You know the team Oliver Wood plays for?" 

"Oh yes, Oliver! How Is he? I'm very surprised! I always knew you were good at Quidditch but I thought you'd become some Defense Against the Dark Arts master or something-" Hermione rambled on as the passed The Gap, Abercrombie and Fitch, and American Eagle. (Even though they are in England, they still like American Eagle, ok? It's a cool store!) 

"Oliver is great Herms, just peachy…….." Harry tugged at his collar, he was nervous about Hermione asking THAT question……… Harry looked down. He noticed something different. He didn't really get a good look at Hermione. "Boy." He thought. 

"Hermione is really hot!" And so she was. She was wearing tight jeans with sequens on them and a light pink halter top. Her long frizzy hair was straightend and highlighted. 

"Wow Hermione," Harry began, interrupting Hermione. "You look great!" She turned and moldeled for him, giggling. 

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Potter!" Hermione exclaimed. "Should I ask?" Hermione thought nervously, trying to keep that fake smile spread across her face. "Harry, are you married?!" It was so fast it caught Harry of guard, He couldn't lie to her, he loved her…..

"Yes Hermione, I am. To Oliver's sister Emma, We married about 2 years ago." Harry said timidly but proudly, he loved Emma. 

"Oh, I see." Hermione was crushed. "Wait!" She thought, I've got him! In our 7th year after Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, Harry said to me, 'Hermione, I love you with all my heart, I could never love anyone as much as I love you, I will come and find you in we go our separate ways, and I will ask you to marry me, but for now I will give you this.' He had given her a Chocolate Frog Wizzarding Card with his face on it. 'Keep it forever.' "Harry owes me!" thought Hermione excitedly. "Now I can tell him that and he will hav to divorce Emma to come live with me…." Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. 

She began to tell him what she was thinking about. After she was done she said to Harry, "I love you! Why can't you come with me! I promise I will make you so happy! I would never marry anoyene except you……you are all I think about!" And then she burst into tears. Emma came up behind Harry and took hold of his hand. Harry looked at Emma. "Boy." He thought. "Emma is hot too!" She was. She was wearing a denim skirt that ended about 3 inches above her knee and a light blue tube top. Her long brown hair was tied up into a long ponytail tied with a blue ribbion. Harry looked at Emma smiling quizzically at Harry, and then he looked at Hermione sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. 

"Hey!" A deep male voice called over to Harry and Hermione. "Herms, is this guy botherin' you?" 


	2. The Real chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hermione! Are you all right sweetheart?" This tall man helped the bawling Hermione to her feet and kissed her and smoothed her hair to settle her down, it seemed to be working. 

"Wait a second, that looks a lo like….." Harry thought. "Malfoy!" Gasped Emma before Harry got a chance. "You're Draco Malfoy! Oh gosh! Harry's told me all about you, you evil little brat!" 

"Emma, settle down dear," But it was no use! Emma kept rambling on about how awful Malfoy was while Harry tried to calm her down. But then he noticed something, a gigantic diamond ring on Hermione's finger. "Ha!" Harry thought. "She got married, what was she talking about then? Was she just waiting for me to make a fool of myself? To come to her when I have my wife? And she is married! What nevrve she has…" 

Then Harry lost it. "Oh I guess it's totally wrong for me to be married when you are happily married to Malfoy!" Harry yelled. The whole mall (or it seemed like it) stopped and watched. "What were you getting at Hermione? I bet you were just waiting for me to make a fool of myself over you, but guess what, I didn't, and I don't plan too!" With that he kissed Emma, hard, for about 5 minutes, to prove to Hermione he was deeply in love. Hermione watched shocked, then proceded to do the same with Malfoy. It was a make-out tournament in the mall. 

"Fine then, Harry Potter!" Screamed Hermione letting go of Malfoy, finally. "I'm perfectly fine here with Draco. I love him more than I could have ever loved you!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Harry said laughing. "Not according to your confession about a half an hour ago! Now if you will excuse me, Emma and I will be leaving now." 

Malfoy pulled out his wand. 

"No Draco, not magic, use muggle defense." Hermione said pushing him forward. 

"Do it for me, baby!" Malfoy lunged forward, knocking Harry off his feet. They punched, kicked, tugged and tore for quite awhile untill Emma and Hermione pulled them apart. Harry limed away with a black eye and a severly bleeding cut on his right arm. Draco crawled away with a broken leg and many bruises. 

A week later Harry was lying in bed with Emma. He was thinking about their past experience in the mall. "How could Hermione do that? How shallow…" Then Harry realized what he could do. "Emma," Harry began. "I love you………"

Well there you go, chapter 3 should be up soon, I think. And J.K. Rowling owns these charaters not me, I just own Emma Wood a.k.a Potter. -Smacks15


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting outside on her swinging chair with pink lemonade and a long thick book. She began to read. After about an hour of reading the mail truck pulled up. Once the mail man left, Hermione set off down her driveway to retrieve the mail. 

"Bills, bills, Hogwarts letters, magz, a letter from Harry, bills, oohh! Pottery Barn!"

Hermione skipped joyfully up the driveway. "A letter from Harry!?!?!?!?" she shrieked. "DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She now ran up the driveway, Draco was waiting for her. 

"What's wrong Hermione?? For goodness sake you scare me sometimes." 

" Letter……Potter…….why………1 ……year…….mall………" Hermione was is shock. All the color drained from Draco's face. (Even though it was white enough already) Draco tore open the letter and looked at it. This is what it said:

Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Emma Johnston Potter are pleased to announce the birth of their daughter Lilly Lavender Potter. 

Born on November 15th 2010 at 5:37 am 

7 lbs 2 ounces 

8 inches

Draco and Hermione gaped at the letter. Then Hermione got angry. Very Angry. She stormed up into the house. Draco following quickly behind her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-

Harry and Emma gazed down lovingly down at their sleeping daughter. Harry took Emma's hand and they left Lilly sleeping peacefully her tiny chest moving up and down ever so reassuringly. Emma sat on their leather couch while Harry found the remote and flipped on the muggle news. They watched in silence for awhile when the phone rang. 

"I'll get it." Harry sat, getting up and hopping over Emma's legs so get to the phone. "Hullo?" 

"Harry??" asked an oh-too-familiar-voice.

"Ron??" 

"Hi!!" 

"How are you Harry?"

"'I'm great Ron, just great!" 

"I just got your announcement about Lilly! That's wonderful Harry! And you named her after your mum and……" Ron was cut off, but just for a moment. "Lav!" Ron exclaimed appearing in the fire place, beaming. He stepped out of the fireplace and went over to Emma, and gave her a big hug. "How are you Emma? I haven't seen you in ages!" 

"Oh, I'm wonderful Ron, it's o great to see you! But where is……..?"

"Hi everyone!" A cheery faced Lavender popped out of the fireplace and shrieked when she saw Emma. "Emma! Hi! How are you? You look fab!" Emma returned the shriek. 

"Oh Lavender! I'm great, how are you so do you oh my gosh!" Harry and Ron smiled at their wives who were rambling on about each other. 

"So Harry.." Ron began. "How are you old chap?

"I'm great Ron, just like I said on the telephone!" Harry replied sarcastically. 

"Oh yeah, right…" Ron replied his ears turning red. 

"I missed ya, buddy." Harry said. 

"I missed you too mate!" Ron exclaimed. They gave each other a friendly hug and then went to socialize with their wives. 

"Sorry to break up the happy reunion…." a cold voice said from the shadows……………………………….....

Hey! Hope you liked this chapter I don't think I will be able to add on for awhile, so please keep reviewing, maybe I will be able to write sooner….

And I don't these characters, J.K. Rowling does. I only own Emma and Lilly.

-smacks15


End file.
